1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to finishing attachments for tillage implements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional tillage implements are equipped with chisel shanks, cultivator shanks, or other types of soil engaging elements that are designed to aerate the soil. When passed through the soil, these shanks typically create trenches in the field with mounds of soil on either side of the trenches. The existence of trenches and mounds in an agricultural field can be problematic because, for example, it can contribute to soil erosion and can also make proper planting more difficult due to the unevenness of the field surface. Consequently, it is generally desirable to fill in the trenches and level off the mounds left by conventional tillage implements equipped with shanks or other types of vertical soil engaging elements.
A conventional soil leveling method includes mounting an elongated one-piece rotary reel behind the shanks in an attempt to shave off the top of the mounds formed by the shanks. However, the rotary reel merely compresses the soil, which prevents aeration, and does not adequately fill in the trenches formed by the shanks. Additionally, the rotary reel may become clogged with large clods and chunks of soil, which prevents operation of the rotary reel.